Gray
by OppositeCats
Summary: It's their destiny to fight. Because they're black and white, bad and good. They'll never met. There's no such thing as gray, the middle... right?
1. Prologue

Yeah, so... This is my first story. Uhm... hope you like it...

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this wonderful characters, nor the places. Really.

**WARNING** : Madness, blood, and else

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

It was such a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly in the sky. The birds chirped with their beautiful voices. People were chatting with each other as they pass. The children played and ran cheerfully. Yes, a beautiful day indeed.

A white coated man watched the beautiful day with a bored face from his spot on a tree. But his boredom will soon change when he received his master's signal. He snickered when he remembered the fun he'll get once he received the signal. Oh, how happy he is if his master's ran out of things to test out.

Two children ran past the tree where he sat. The bigger kid got a hold of the smaller's hands they ran, guiding him to the destination. Children. The man's smile immediately turned to a frown. He never liked the view of a pair of children. It reminds him of someone that's really important to him. Someone he couldn't save...

Suddenly the phone he held rang, ruining his thoughts. The signal.

Brushing out all the thoughts of that person, he let his lips bloom into a smile. Finally the time has come.

Without answering his ringing phone, he slipped his phone into his pocket and jumped down from the tree. It's time to do his job.

It's time for him to start killing.

* * *

><p>A few hundred meters from there, a motorcycle sped through the road, going to the city where his mission will begins. Half an hour ago, the rider received a call from his superior, giving him a mission to stop the slaughters that has just begun in the city. The distance is far, but he's the nearest, that's why his superior told him to do this mission.<p>

Slaughters huh... I will not let that kind of criminal get away, the rider determined. Besides, the black jacketed man has made a promise. A promise to catch all the evils, to never let them go. And he has no intention to break his promise. Never. Not if this promise is made for that person.

Several minutes later, he finally could see the city. The strong scent of blood faintly smelled in the air. But the smell will vanish soon, the man realized as he saw the thick cloud hanging in the sky.

A few meters more... Just a few meters more before he met one more person who made this world dirty.

* * *

><p>Slash.<p>

Cries and whimpers of pain filled his ears. The cries of the people he had killed... The whimpers of the people who were begging at him... Begging at him to be saved...

Stab.

The smell of blood filled his nose. The hot red liquid he has known so long, they're everywhere. On his clothes... On his face... On the scattered corpses around him...

Cut.

His lips bloomed into a smile. How beautiful that red is... The red that has beautifully covered his hands. What a pity, these will soon end... There's no more survivor left. He laughed when he remembered how some people tried to run, some other tried to blend with the corpses to avoid him. Oh, how fragile a human is.

Suddenly a loud voice was heard, making him to frown because of the volume. Bothered with the sound that has ruined his fun, he turned his attention to the disturber. What he's seen made him let out his smirk.

"Ah, finally the hero came," he said with a mocking tone. "But don't you think you're a bit too late, hm?"

"...At least I came before the evildoer gone," answered the man before him with a flat tone. He jumped down from the motorcycle he brought with one hop. Maybe that motorcycle is the cause of the loud voice he's heard, the man realized. The other's face is a bit blurry... Maybe because of the hat he wore.

"Aw, but I have no intention to stay here and accompany you, hero," the man said with a fake disappointed tone.

The black jacketed man stared at him with a blank stare. "You do realize that I won't let you get away that easily, right?"

"Well, of course. But, really, hero, a little hindrance like you won't disturb me," the killer said with a mocking smile. He let out his twin blade in the same time as the man pulling his own weapon out. The man's eyes shone with madness. "Well, we'd better start now, yeah?" the man said, and each of them ran to their enemy with weapons ready in hands, starting the fight.

* * *

><p>The killer is strong, as expected from a killer who has killed the entire city less than one hour. The city is small, it's true. But still, his time record in killing could be given an applause. The man is not bad either. He can match the slaughterer's speed easily, something that the killer appreciates about him.<p>

Just like his enemy, the man couldn't see his enemy's face clearly, this is due to the blood that has covered most of the other's face. But faces are not important in this battle. They just need to fight, because it is their destiny to do it. They're black and white, bad and good. They'll never meet.

After half an hour fighting without rest, the rain began to fall. Just like what the man has predicted, the fresh scent of rain started to cover the disgusting scent of blood. The water drops started to clean the city up from the blood that splattered everywhere.

The killer threw the daggers he kept behind his cloak toward his enemy. With ease, the man dodged the sharp objects, parrying some with his blades. The man threw back some small bombs that he had prepared, only to be dodged by the man easily with his speed. Now they're out of things to throw. Realizing it, they're forced to fight in a close distance after fighting in a far distance for the last fifteen minutes.

The white cloaked man used the tree behind him as a support to jump forward, toward the other. The man was forced to block the sudden attack with the blades he held with both arms. They looked at each other face and froze. With the blood washed out by the rain drops and the man's hat dropped because of the attack, they can see each other's face clearly, and they immediately realized one thing in the same time.

They know the face that is now stared at them unbelievingly.

"Roxas?"

"Axel?"

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p>Ah, finally... the first chapter of my live is finished! Yeah, so, I'm very sorry about the OCness of Roxas... But it has an explanation! No worries, Roxas' not really mad. And I'm so sorry if I made a mistake with my grammar or vocabulary... English is not my first language after all... Also I really don't have any idea with the title, so sorry if it's a bit strange... I was inspired by a vocaloid song, Karakuri Burst. It's really cool!<p>

EDITED! Finally, I noticed where's my mistakes (well, most of them at least) and repair them!

Anyway, my worries aside, please R&R!

-Rie G.


	2. Chapter 1

Second chapter!

But firstly, I wanna say thanks SoraIsMyHomeboy and TheCloakedSchemer-6, you two are my first reviewers ever! I love you guys!

Well, I'd better stop before I started my ramblings. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this wonderful characters, nor the places.

**WARNING** : Madness, blood, and else

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

There's a secret organization in my place.

Organization XIII, or usually called Zen, japanese for good.

It is an organization that kept Twillight Town safe since hundred years ago. While the police kept the 'surface' life of the town in control, the organization kept the darkness that dwell in the 'below' life in check. They never had more than thirteen members, because too many members will only slow them down. And because of that, they got their name. They worked in silence, nobody in the city knows them.

But I know them. And it has been my dream to enter it.

I entered this organization in the age of twelve, immediately became the youngest member of the organization, beating Riku, who entered the organization one month earlier than me. Because I have the power, speed and intelligence, they gave me the title 'Key of Destiny'.

Everyone has their own role in Zen.

Xemnas is the leader, the superior. He is the one who controlled us. But he never gave the mission to us in person. He usually sent Saix to tell us what is our mission. And that gave Saix the role as a messenger. Xigbar is the shooter. He is the one who would do the shooting missions. Shooting is his love. Xaldin is the weapon master. He's the one who made our weapons and kept them in check. Then there's Vexen and Lexaeus, the doctor and the defender. Then Luxord, the informan, the one who knows everything. And Larxene, the seeker, the one who seek the darkness to destroy.

And lastly, there's Riku and me. Even though everyone in the organization can fight, the one who got the title 'Fighter' is Riku. No one ever beats him at that. Well, at least most of the people can't. I won against him one year after we entered the organization. Luckily for him, there's no witness in the fight, and being the kind man I am, I decided to let him go.

And me? I was told to do the 'Observer' role. After Riku or Xigbar do their mission, I will be sent to where the mission happens. There, I will observe the place from inch to inch. If there's a survivor of the darkness, I would cleanse it off. I'm the one who finished all. There's no darkness that ever pass me. Until now.

"Roxas."

I turned my attention from the laptop in front of me to the source of voice.

"Riku," I greeted back the owner of the voice. After hesitating a bit, I turned off my laptop and close it. Riku's face clearly said that he had something improtant to tell me, and he doesn't like it if my attention was distracted when he told that 'something'.

"The principal called you," he said. "It's about your last, uh, project."

Hearing that, I sighed. Last project... The principal—or should I say, the superior—must be calling me to lecture me about the mission I did recently. Not that I could do anything about it. After all, that mission is the mission I failed for the _first_ time.

Oh, right, I forgot to explain something. The organization's base is placed in a school, Twilight High School. Some of the members are disguised as the teachers here, like Xemnas, the principal, and Vexen, the science teacher. But not all of the teachers here is a part of the organization, of course. There are 'Commons', as Saix liked to say it. But there're some commons who knows us, like Cloud. He is my other brother who teaches math here. Xemnas has made him swear to never tell anything about the organization when Cloud discovered about my new job. As you can see, Riku and I are not old enough to be one of them, so we stayed here as students. Me in the first year while Riku in the second.

"The principal is waiting for you in his room," Riku informed. "You'd better hurry."

"Right," I replied as I stood from my chair. "Can you watch my laptop over?"

Without looking at my eyes anymore, he mumbled a 'sure' and grabbed my laptop before got out of my class, probably to his own class.

I sighed again. Our relationship never went well. About two years ago, my brother, the happy bundle called Sora, was kidnapped. We don't have a slightest clue to who has kidnapped him, or where he has taken to. Because of the lack of information, Xemnas decided that the case was closed and we won't do anything to deepen the case anymore, because it's just worthless.

Now why is Riku's the one who being all moody even if I'm the brother of this kidnapped person? It turned out that Riku's Sora bestest best friend since they're still in diapers, and I can be quite sure that Riku loved my brother. No wonder he's more pissed off than me when he heard Xemnas told us that the case's closed.

He's not too fond of me because I'm... not too pissed as he is when I heard that Sora's kidnapped. You see, I was too focused with a certain promise to fulfill that time—maybe now too. And besides, I'm Sora's _twin_ brother. I have the same face as him, even though our personalities are a complete opposite. And seeing me hurts him, or so I guess. Sometimes I would catch him looking at my face with this longing expression on his face. Kinda creepy, yes, I know.

Now, back to the story.

I opened the door in front of me without any warning. Yep, I'm the silent type like that. Fortunately Xemnas has known me long enough to tolerate this behavior of mine, seeing that he didn't look surprised to see me barged to his office like that. He only nodded at me and motioned me to sit on the chair in front of him.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked when I have comfortably set on the chair. Okay, that question is just pointless. I know exactly what he's gonna talk about. That's just some formality.

"I think you know what I'm going to say to you," he said, his voice sounded quite amused. Damn, I guess he read my fake-question-for-formality. Well, he has known me for, like, five years already. Or was it six?

"As you know, you never failed in any mission, being it a planned mission or an emergency mission," he began. "You never failed. Ever. Except this one." Here, he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Why is that?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Here comes the interrogation...

He chuckled at my answer, but I know that he hasn't given up yet.

"Who is this person?" he asked, his eyes never moved from mine. "The criminal. Who is it?"

"...Someone I don't know."

"Oh?" damn, I really had no talent in lying...

Suddenly the floor tiles seemed very interesting for me.

"Okay, I take it you don't want to say it," he finally gave up. For now, at least. He surely will haunt me with question sooner or later. "You may go, then," he said, waving his hand at me. Sighing in relief, I stood to leave, but once again stopped by his slightly creepy voice. "Oh, right, have you heard about it? There are three new students this morning. One of them will join your class."

I couldn't help but raised my eyebrow at that. Three new students in one day? That's new.

Without any more words, I finally managed to leave the silver haired man and go back to my class. I'm already late anyway. On my way back to class, I saw a glimpse of red once... Maybe that's just my imagination.

"—iam Boulengard," said whoever it is when I opened the class' door. There, in front of the class, stood my homeroom teacher and a boy I never seen before. Is he the new student?

The new boy's not taller than me (Hell yeah! Everyone said that I'm short, now look at him!), his skin is pale with white hair adorning his head. His eyes are sharp with the color of glistening yellow, which made his appearance looked more ghostly. An albino?

"Roxas," the teacher greeted me with an irritated voice. "Care to explain why you're late? This is so unlike you."

"The principal called," I answered shortly and then walked back to my seat.

The teacher sighed at my answer and turned his attention back to the new kid beside him. "As you all have heard, the new student's name is William Boulengard. Now, can you describe yourself a little here?"

"Uhm, okay," the new kid—William, I noted to myself—answered nervously. "I'm William Boulengard, fifteen years old. I come from Hollow Bastion with two of my roommates. I've always considered them as my siblings."

So they really come together, I thought, remembering the conversation I had with my superior. The kid kept babbling about his hometown for awhile, making me decided to look out of the window because of boredom. But then the new kid says something that made me froze.

"Axel is one of my roommates I've tell you," he said. Axel? "He is the funniest person I've ever known. Beside Axel, my other roommate is—"

I tuned all the voices off. Axel? As if in Axel Caecus? The one who made my mission failed? My childhood best friend? _Axel_?

What the heck is happening here?

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

><p>So now we know who is who there. And we got some of Roxas' past. And new characters! Who is this albino kid? What did he does with Axel? And who is the other new student? Just wait 'till the next chappie! ^^<p>

Oh yeah, before I forgot about it, the prologue has been edited. I've repaired my mistakes! Well, most of it.

Well, that's it. Please R&R!

-Rie G.


	3. Chapter 2

Firstly, I'm really sorry for publish just now! School really gave me a hard time... I haven't really got any sleep lately because of that too... Please forgive me! Anyway, please enjoy the reading!

**Disclaimer** : Nope, I do not own any of these characters, nor the places. Oh right, I own William and Zoe.

**WARNING **: swearings, madness and else

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

If Twilight Town has Zen, then Hollow Bastion has Aku.

Aku, just like what you've expected, is japanese for the evil, the opposite of Zen. And just like Zen, Aku is just its nickname. The real name of the gang is Heartless. The gang is always acted without any mercy, _heartless,_ just like its name. That's all I knew.

Aku is Zen's greatest enemy so far, because of their unpredictable movements and powerful underlings. But according to Luxord's data, Zen has put Aku to an end ten years ago. They had captured the leader, a wicked woman named Maleficent, and put her into a jail. But before Zen could interrogate her, she managed to kill herself using the poison she kept inside her long coat. Because of this and the fact that Aku is such a professional criminal, we lack of the data about this gang. But Xemnas decided to close the case along with the death of the evil gang's leader. And with that, the existance of Aku is gone.

Then why the heck does that person has their symbol on his coat when we met on that fateful day?

* * *

><p>I was still gaping like some kind of fish when the teacher finally stopped the albino kid's babbling and told him to sit beside me. What snapped me back to the reality is a tap on my shoulder.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" oh, it's the new albino kid. What's his name? Ah, right, William. "Are you okay there? You were gaping like a fish with a pale face just a moment ago."

Realizing the attention, which was not only came from the new boy, but from the _entire_ class, I blushed and spluttered, "N-no, it's nothing!"

I sighed in relief as the other finally removed their attention from me. But then I glanced at William again. I'll surely interroga—I mean, ask him once the lunch begin.

* * *

><p>Dang. The new albino kid somehow managed to escape from my grasp. He's there in one second, then he's gone on the other second! That guy must have cheetah legs or something. He do tell me something before he go though.<p>

"_Must see the others, catch you later, Roxas!"_

Who're 'the others'? Shit, I really had to catch him later.

"Hey," something was dropped on my desk. "Here's yours."

Seeing that the 'thing' is my precious, lovely laptop, I shrieked and rushed to check her out. It's decided then. Riku is a _sadist_ and he _hates_ me. That will wonderfully cause my early death.

"Well, see ya," Riku's about to escape from my wrath, but after I let William escape, there's no way I let Riku out of this too.

"Now, wait a second, Mr. Perfect!" I barked at him. "What if you damaged Zephy? Take a full responsible for this!" ...what? Yes, I named my laptop and gave her a gender. So what? Call me strange and I'll kill you.

He was about to open his mouth to say something back at me, but then he saw the desk beside me, which was full of unorganized things belong to William. "...You got a transfer student?"

"Yes, what's it to you? You should care about Zephy more anyway!" I snapped at him, then turned Zephy on to check if she's still alright inside.

"There's one too in my class," he informed me absentmindedly.

"Xemnas said that there are three new students here," I told him. "Which reminds me, do you know the other one?"

"Nah," he shook his head, making his shiny silver hair flew everywhere. Did he give his hair some glitter? It's so fuckin' shiny and glittering... "I only know about the one who went to my class. Her name is Zoe Darcnite, another emo-boyish girl."

"Dark knight?" I perked up at the unusual name.

"No, d-a-r-c-n-i-t-e. Darcnite," he scoffed at me as if I'm the one who's stupid. That jerk...

I glared at him, but then I couldn't help but ask to satisfy my curiosity, "So what does she look like?"

"She tied her black long hair, wore red turtleneck underneath her opened uniform and had sharp purple eyes," Riku described her appearance in one list. "She's quiet and creepy in the same time. Her eyes always looked like they're glaring at you coldly, which maybe is true. She really looked like a boy that you won't manage to identify her as a girl in the first time you saw her. Oh, and in the introduction section, she threatened us to never 'get a problem' with her, and she had done it so perfectly that nobody moved in a full five minutes after hearing that."

"...Wow," I commented dryly. Surely, I wouldn't want to be in that kid's dark list. But there's still something strange... "Why are you willingly said them when I asked, Riku? You usually just ignore me and pretend to hear nothing if I ask something."

"...There's something wrong with her," he said shortly. "She had this strange and creepy aura around her..."

I furrowed my eyebrows at this. If anyone else said this, I would probably laugh it off, but it's Riku who said it. Riku is a person who can see right into you. He'll easily tell what person you are and what are you thinking just by a single glance. If Riku started to use the word 'aura', just like what he's just done now, then it must be mean he couldn't read that person at all. And if he can't read them, then there's something wrong about them. And by how Riku had described this new kid, I think it won't do any good for us.

"It's seems like we need to talk to the three of them later," I said after a long silence. I closed Zephy close as I said those. Thank goodness, there's nothing wrong with her...

The silver haired teen before me nodded. "Well then, see you later. The lunch break is almost over."

"Wait, what?" I shouted, but Riku had already fled to his own class. Following his disappearance, the bell rang loudly, signaling the lunch break is over. Damnit! I haven't eat a single thing!

William also back from wherever he's gone to. He must has filled his stomach... My own stomach know it, and it told me with a long growls of envy, eh, I mean, hunger.

"You..." I was about to burst at him, but managed to keep it inside and asked instead, "Hey, can I talk to you after school?"

He looked surprised to hear it. "Eh, sure."

"And can you ask your other friends to come too? I want to ask something about Hollow Bastion," what a lie... Well, it's better than nothing.

"Sure, I'll ask," he said, giving me a smile. He immediately opened his phone, probably to contact his friends—which I still won't believe if one of them is _that_ Axel. After a few moments, he finally snapped his phone closed and turned to me again, "They said okay."

I grinned at him, which he returned with his own grin, before turned my attention to the teacher who was just entered the class. I wonder what will the other transfer students looked like...

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Yeah, so that's the chapter I finally able to finish... Once again, I'm really sorry that it took me that long to finish this thing. Oh, and by the way, about my mistakes... I really need to find a beta...<p>

Oh well, anyway, review please!

-Rie G.


	4. Chapter 3

Because the holiday's finally came, and I'm still feeling guilty about the last chapter... I finally can finish this one quickly. Aah, I'm really sorry if my last chapter is so bad! I just hope this one's going to be okay...

Ah, right, I didn't realize that I named the last chapter 'Chapter 3'. Hehe, I've changed it now though.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Kingdom Hearts and anything related to it. I own my OC though.**  
><strong>

**Warnings :** Still the same as the last.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

"William," I sighed as I shook the body of the albino boy beside me. This guy sleeps like a rock. "The school is over. Come on, you've promised to introduce your friends."

William answered me with some mumbles that goes along with 'five more minutes...' and 'go away, jerk.' I obviously couldn't accept the last one. So I did what I will do if someone insults me. I kick him off of his seat.

"Ow, what the hell?" the albino kid yelled in shock. Well, well, so this kid can swear too, hm? "Why did you do that to me?"

"I've been trying to wake you up this last fifteen minutes, but then I gave up and kick you instead," I explained to him with a deadpanned face. Then I raised from my seat. "Now come on, you said you wanna introduce me with your friends."

He shot a glare to me, but then sighed and got up from his fall. "...They said they want to meet us outside. Follow me."

He lead me to the front gate. Thanks to William, the usually lively place is now quiet since it's already late. The only people there are only me, William, and two other people.

A black haired boy and... Riku.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" I asked him, feeling a bit irritated. I was expecting a certain red haired man to come... Not this cold, irritating person who can't even stand looking me in the eye.

"The same reason as you," he answered. "I'm curious too, you know."

"So you're Roxas?" the raven haired boy asked beside him, startling me. "Old boy has told me about you. I'm Zoe Darcnite. I'm impressed you can stand sitting beside old boy until now."

"Old boy?" I raised an eyebrow. But as soon as the question left my lips, I immediately get my answer as William suddenly butted in.

"I'm not an old boy, jerk! Stop calling me that!" he glared at his companion. Oh, so that's what Zoe meant... Well, seeing William's abnormal hair and childish attitude just now, I can see why Zoe gave him a name like that.

"You're the emo girl Riku told me," I stated. I saw a flash of irritation in his, I mean, her eyes, but she nodded in agreement. "You're from Hollow Bastion?"

Again, purple eyed girl nodded. "There's some... business we need to take care here."

"Where's your other friend, anyway?" I cast a glance at my surroundings. Yep, there's no redhead here.

"I'm wondering the same," Zoe sighed. "Knowing him, maybe he just did something stupid."

"Are you searching Axel?" a voice suddenly asked from behind William and I.

That soft voice made William screamed and jumped. It nearly made me jump too, but fortunately hours of practice in the organization has made me prepared. I quickly spun around to find someone I didn't expect to be there. There, stood a few meters from me, was no other than Zexion Animus.

"Zexion?" I sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment. But then my head snapped at the thought. Why am I relieved and disappointed in the same time?

"Roxas," he greeted me. Zexion and I knew each other because we're neighbors. Sometimes I even came to his house to get some help in my homework. That guy is a genius. "Axel can't come."

"What?" William is the one who voiced our thoughts. "B-but he told me he will come when I asked him!"

"He can't because of some... things," is it just me or Zexion looked a bit amused when he said this? "And one more, he told some guys named William Boulengard and Zoe Darcnite to go home without him," he looked at William and Zoe. "I assume you two are the ones he mentioned?"

"How can you know that?" William asked in awe. "Are you a fortune-teller or what?"

Zexion sent him his cold glare as he refused to answer him. Instead, he turned to Zoe. He held out his hand, "This is from Axel."

Zoe accepted the thing, which turned out to be keys, maybe to their house or apartment, and kept it in her pocket. Somehow, I can feel some unspoken words exchanged between them through stares and glances.

"Well, then. I'll be going," Zexion waved as he walked out.

"Wait, Zexion!" I stopped him. He doesn't turned to face me, but he stopped his steps. That's enough for me to continue. "What does this person, Axel, looked like?"

I really need to know what this Axel looked like, to compare him with _that _Axel, but I maybe don't believe what will William or Zoe said about him, since they're his friends and they maybe cover him up by telling lies (they have many reason to do that), even if William's face is innocent like a puppy's and Zoe looked trustworthy. But Zexion is a stranger to him, so he has no reason to tell lies about him, so I asked him. The only reason I'm here is him, after all, so it's better than nothing. At least I can know now if this Axel looked like _that_ Axel or like some kind of punk with green hair and piercings everywhere.

"He's tall," Zexion began to answer me. "With sharp green eyes and tattoos under it. He got some bad attitude, he got some troubles because of that. And one thing I wouldn't forget about him is his bright red hair."

Without further words, he began to walk again, leaving me stared at his back with a troubled look. That's exactly how Axel looked like... except for the tattoos. I've never seen them before. W-well, there are many guys that have bright red hair, right? Like that McGoofy mascot! That thing seriously freaked me out with his red hair and the way he spoke 'Gwarsh!'.

"Well, you heard him, old boy," Zoë said to her albino friend, snapping me from my thoughts. "Axel's going to be late. We'd better be going."

"But I promised Roxas to introduce him with the two of you!" William protested.

"We still can meet him tomorrow," Riku suggested. Damn it, Riku, I want to meet him today! I won't be able to sleep without knowing that this Axel is really _that_ Axel or a McGoofy lover!

"Well, let's get going then," Zoë began to drag William away. Really, is she a paranoid or what? Her home won't go anywhere if we waited a little longer!

When it's finally just Riku and I, Riku finally said, "Let's go home too."

Defeated, I obeyed him wordlessly and began to walk my way to home, a silver haired boy in tow. Even if I really wanted to meet him, I have no intention to wait here alone just to wait for him, thank you.

I was unaware of the eyes that had been watching the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

I huffed in annoyance as I slumped on my desk. This is so booooriiiiiing. Why do I get a detention? It's all his fault! He's the one who put our experiment in fire! I'm just trying to help by dumping some water on it! ...Well, maybe I dumped too much water. Our class became full of water and burn marks because of that incident... But still.

I glared at the man sitting beside me to make him realized his mistakes, but that man was looking out at the window. Is there something interesting there? I can't see it from here, but from his amused smirk, I could tell that it's something that he liked...

"What's it?" I tried to saw past his shoulder, but can only see some uninteresting men walking away from school. What's interesting about it?

"Nothing," he replied, his smirk never gone from his lips.

I gave up and slumped back in my earlier position. Sometimes I still wonder about his weird act, but after a day sitting beside him, I've became accustomed by it.

But still... What did he see that makes him smirk that big?

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Hehe, I made up that McGoofy thing... It's going to be really creepy if he does exist... Anyway, so Zexion made his appearance there, and anyone can guest the other two? I've made some clues there!<p>

And then, review, 'k?

-Rie G.


	5. Chapter 4

Heya! I updated this later than I expected... And thank you for kate882 for beta-ing this chapter! I'm soo happy right now!

Oh, right, about the question about Zexion... Zexion's there since the beginning of the story, that's true. But he didn't know about the organization. Most of the people in Twilight Town doesn't know about Zen. Now how did Roxas and Riku know about it? I'll have them answer it for you.

Roxas : How did I know? Cloud's supposed to be one of them, you know. He quits when I'm in. That's why he knows Zen. I knew he's in Zen after seeing a giant sword in his room. I think he's still keeping it. And I dunno why did he quit. Ask him, I don't care.

Riku : I... have my own reference.

Roxas : No, you eavesdropped what Cloud was saying to me about things that related to Zen when you're in our house, playing with Sora.

Riku : ...No, you're wrong.

Roxas : That's what he said.

...Okay, that's it. Now, to the story!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I own Zoe and Will!

**WARNING** : Still the same

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Twilight Highschool is in a good mood. No cloud seen in the sky. The students chattered as they walked to their own class. It's perfect. Until a certain blonde kid came and destroyed the sunny scene with the gloomy cloud that was hanging above him.

And that certain blonde kid happened to be _me_.

Now why am I in such a mood, you ask? The problem lays on a simple message that wakes me in the morning.

_Roxas, today Zo__e__, Axel and I won't come to the school. We still have things to unpack. Please tell the teacher about this. Oh yeah, sorry to bother you this early.  
>-William<br>_

There you go. You know what this means? I wouldn't be able to search for any information about this Axel person again! I swear albino kids will be the cause of my death in the future.

"Roxas!" I lazily moved my head to see who's calling me. I stopped my steps as Hayner, Olette, and Pence approached me.

"What's with you, ignoring us all day yesterday?" Hayner asked, placing both of his hands on his hips in an angry manner.

Eh, whoops, I kinda forgot about that. Since yesterday I didn't have a single class with either of them and because of the new students, I kind of forgot about them. My bad, my bad.

"...Sorry about that, I didn't feel well," I made up as an excuse.

"Is that why you look gloomy today?" Olette asked with eyes full of concern. I nodded mutely. Well, at least I have a reason to be gloomy today.

Hayner, Olette and Pence are my 'surface' friends. They're the people I hang out with if I'm not training in the secret base or doing some mission. It's useful to have a few normal friends for an agent like me. For example, when I couldn't make it home because of the mission, I could always tell my mother that I was doing a sleepover at one of their houses. But beside using them for excuses like that, I do like them as friends. Hey, I'm a highschool student too, y'know. I still need a friend or two. No, I didn't think of Riku as a friend. He's _Sora_'s friend.

"Hey, Rox, do you know about three new students that came here yesterday?" Pence asked as I opened my class' door. Pence was trying to change the topic... I knew he did that with a good intention... But it only made me remember about the message.

CRACK!

Hmm, that's better. After releasing my anger and making a hole in the wall, I walked away from my paled friends to sat on my usual seat. What? At least nobody was harmed, right?  
>I sighed as I put my head on my desk, wanting Cloud to come with his teaching stuff. I hope nothing bad happens today...<p>

* * *

><p>Of course something bad will happen today. Fate must hate me.<p>

Ten minutes after the bell rang—_ten minutes_—someone suddenly interrupted Cloud with a knock. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at this. He didn't like his teaching disturbed and everyone knows that, which means this person was asking for certain death.

"Come in," he called.

It turned out the person behind the door was Vexen, which means more trouble for me. If it's Leon or another teacher (who's not a part of the organization) who appeared, then maybe a student or two are going to be called by Xemnas because of something I didn't even care about. But if it's someone from the organization who appeared... then it's clear that I'm the one who had to go facing Xemnas, mostly because I have a mission to take care of, which is such a pain.

"I'm here for your brother," Vexen told Cloud. See? I'm in big trouble. Maybe I really shouldn't make a hole in the wall like that.

Fortunately, Cloud knew Zen and what this call means. He only stared at me with his blue eyes, his brows forming a deep curve. I sighed and walked out of the class, ignoring the questioning looks everyone gave to me.

I was about to reach the door when Cloud placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I could see the worry in his eyes, something I rarely see since he usually didn't show his feelings to others. I answered him with my own stare. _It's going to be alright. Just like usual_.

At least that's what I hoped. His eyes still held some uncertainity by the time I went to the principal's office with Vexen. Well, I couldn't blame him. After Sora had gone in that kidnapping case, I'm the only brother he had. That, or maybe he's just worry because I'd borrowed his motorcycle without his permission in the last mission.

Instead of going to the principal's office like I expected, Vexen lead me to the real base of Zen instead. It's placed under the school, with hidden passages and all, a typical secret base. Going in there means one thing for me; Xemnas is going to give me a mission. I wonder if it's an emergency mission... I couldn't recall if Riku or Xigbar did a mission lately.

In there, I could see Saix, Riku and Luxord waiting for us.

"Messenger," in the secret base, there's an unspokken rule; we had to greet each other with our titles. I don't know where this rule come from. Maybe it's some kind of protection so that our identity won't be revealed to the enemy, or maybe Xemnas enjoyed the title 'Superior' and liked to hear the others said it.

"Observer," Saix greeted me back. He nodded to Vexen. "Thank you, Doctor, you can go back to your class."  
>With that, Vexen bowed to the Superior's right hand, and headed back to his abandoned class to teach science again.<p>

"There's a mission for us," Riku informed me.

I raised my eyebrows. "The three of us?"

"No, I'm here to help Saix with some things," Luxord chuckled as if what I'd said was funny. He waved his data binder to prove his words. ...Is that a wine bottle I see in his other hand? No wonder he was acting like Demyx on one of his sugar highs. Demyx is a third year student, I knew him through Sora. Once you saw them together, you will have to wear a sunglasses to protect your eyes from their happiness.

"Superior wants the two of you to investigate a building that was burnt last night," Saix told us. "We've covered it up from commoners, but there's something wrong with this fire. You're to inspect it."

"Fire, huh?" I wrinkled my brows in thought. "I can't recall hearing one last night."

"That's the strange thing," Saix said. "Nobody seemed notice it until this morning. It's as if there's some kind of barrier covering the building."

"Why do I have to come with him?" Riku pointed at me. "I'm the Fighter, it's not my job to check things out. Unlike him."

At this point, we already have a glaring contest between us. Nope, we weren't the greatest partner so far.

"Now, now, kids," Saix sighed tiredly. "Even though Observer can fight too, since we don't know what will be waiting in that building, it's safer if he's accompanied by you. That way, he could investigate in peace while you keep the area safe."

"Which means he's not good enough to handle things by himself," Riku showed me his usual smug smirk. "What a baby."

I was nearly jumped to strangle him, when I remembered something. I smirked back at him. "Well, last time I checked, this baby has defeated a certain someone. Right, Fighter?" I said the word 'Fighter' in a singsong voice.

Riku's eyes widened as he realized what I was implying with my words. "You wouldn't..."

"Well, then, shall we go to do the mission?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice, and an overly sweet smile placed on my face. With a suddenly obedient Riku in tow, I walked toward the base's exit.

"Ah, right, Messenger," I turned to Saix again before I exited the base. "Why do we have to do the mission now? We can do it after the school ends, can't we?"

"I'm afraid the police will have cleaned out the building by that time," Saix answered me.

I nodded at the answer, satisfied. Then I turned my back again and grabbed my organization black jacket, which was placed beside the base's entrance, and then, after seeing Riku do the same, walked out of the base, readying myself for the mission that's waiting before me.

* * *

><p>A black cat watched as two teens made their way to a building where his master awaited. He's carrying a message from his master, which he had to give to them. The cat didn't care about what the contance of the paper was, he only did what his master wanted him to do. But he does wonder why did his master want him to give it to them, since they're going to go to his master's place anyway.<p>

The cat's abnormal red eyes watched as the teens made its way toward a pretty big motorcycle. It will be hard to follow them if they're going to ride that thing. With that thought, he changed his body size into a smaller one and turned his front paws into wings.

He opened his beak to tested his voice. Alright, with this, it's going to be easier to follow them.

The black cat is gone now. But in his place, an equally black crow spreaded its wings, ready to began his own mission. On his leg, tied a piece of paper with a sentence written on it in a neat writing.

_"Do you believe in Destiny, our dear Zen?"_

**End of Chapter Four**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>You know, I've managed to draw Zoe, Roxas and William! I'll soon post it, be patient!<p>

Well, review!

-Rie G.


End file.
